Before They Were Senshi: Series 1, Minako Aino
by mercuryrhapsody405
Summary: The life and childhood of Minako Aino before she was the Sailor Venus we all know! Starting from the small age of five years! This one will be a bit more humorous than the last three!


**Before They Were Senshi: Series 1,**

**Minako Aino**

**Notice: I do not own the original "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon". All of the characters and ideas that influenced this fanfiction all belong to the original, and rightful creator. Thanks!**

Five Years Old…

I remember my mother had left the television on one afternoon during the summer, when I had nothing better to be doing with myself. My father was home, as usual, doing nothing in particular, and I sat myself down on the couch to enjoy some sort of modeling program. Now, my entire life so far had been boring as anything. I had no life goals, or dreams. Of course…I was only five…but yet again, I just felt like there was something else I should be doing.

_One, two, three four, and strut!_

Pretty models of all nationalities and sizes strutted their way down the red carpet without a care in the world. I press my chubby face up against the screen, all wide-eyed and excited. Never had I seen something so interesting! I watch them do their thing, before deciding to try it myself.

"Five, six, seven, eight! Go!"

I walk around the living room, hands on my hips, and pick up my mother's pink hairbrush siting on the coffee table.

"La la la! Yeah! Uh huh!"

I sing my way around the living room, feeling like a star. I take an extravagant bow, and pretend I can hear an audience of people cheering me on. I was Minako Aino! Child superstar! That was the very first day I had recognized myself as something more than just a child. Models were one thing, but my thought process was lead to think about singers, and their gorgeous fashionable gowns, and their diamond earrings, and high-heels, and beauty! If I were like one of them, I would be everything I had always wanted! My mother walks in on my little show, and raises an eyebrow, as I pose in the middle of the room, pointing to the crowd, microphone-hairbrush to my lips.

"Minako dear, is that my hairbrush?"

I drop it to the floor and laugh nervously.

"What on earth are you doing?"

She half-laughs at my foolish attempts to be a star. I make another fashionable pose, hands on my hips like a diva.

"I'm being a sassy superstar mommy!"

"Well, who taught you that?"

I point to the television plainly.

"You left it on mommy."

"Oh Minako….you truly are a character aren't you?"

* * *

She holds my little chubby hand as we walk down the Juban Shopping District together. Over to the children's clothing store we went. I had begged her all week. It was the number one way to start my fame! I had to _look_ like fame. It was essential.

"Mommy! I want a pretty pink dress with sparkles and diamonds!"

She laughs, and continues to look straight.

"I'll try to get something close to that sweetie."

"But what about jewelry? Can I get my ears pierced? Huh?"

She stops short, and whirls around, moving me off of the sidewalk to sit down on a bench.

"Now, Minako. You can't just expect to get everything you want! How are you supposed to learn important life lessons yourself?"

I sit there, a puzzled expression crossing my face. She rephrases the statement.

"What I mean is-I think you're too young for that, really I do. And I would be raising a very spoiled daughter if she were to get everything she wanted."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh! Minako, honey, please. You're father is plenty enough to deal with, being so unsuccessful and all. I need you to learn to be a good girl, and a very good student once you start grade school. Kindergarten is a snap you see. But once you have to learn to read and write, you should do your best! I want you to have a successful career!"

She picks me up, and carries me into the children's store. Mom tended to go off on me about things like that, and they made absolutely no sense to a child so young. But she was so hooked on the fact that I needed to be successful. But really, what did that have anything to do with getting my ears pierced? I still didn't understand, but went along with it, figuring if I was quiet enough, I would please her, leading to the prize. This was the highlight of my childhood: impressing my mother, and going along with it.

**Well, here we go! Yet another "Before They Were Senshi"! Short first chapter for Minako. But trust me, it should get longer!**


End file.
